<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>initiating project vision by jaemarked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984416">initiating project vision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked'>jaemarked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Turn Back Time (Music Video), Found Family, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mutants, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SME Lab’s first mistake was assuming that Ten was human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 — Awaken The World</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>initiating project vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey hey i'm back again! i was so happy to see that this was the trope that won the poll. thank you so much to the mods for their patience and for hosting this round once more, it was great to take part alongside many other amazing writers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SME Lab’s first mistake was assuming that Ten was human.</p><p>Their second mistake was trying to take his family away from him.</p><p>When Ten came to, he was in a cell made of concrete walls, the only difference being one held an iron grate. There were no windows, and the door to the cell was locked. For such a high tech institute like Weishen, it was awfully medieval. Not that it mattered—these bars couldn’t contain Ten for long.</p><p>He scoured every inch of the cell, and to the cameras he knew were in the corners where the walls met the ceiling, he knew it would look like he was searching for a way out. But he already knew how to get out, he just needed to know where—</p><p>Bingo. </p><p>As he suspected, the door wasn’t locked with a traditional lock and key, but rather a simple card scanner. Bypassing it would be child’s play, but Ten had to think carefully. He wouldn’t have much time to find the others before security was brought down on their heads. He could short out the cameras, but he had no way of knowing if he was being monitored through them.</p><p>So he reached out to their youngest.</p><p><em>Yangyang, </em>Ten thought, <em>if you can hear me, I need a distraction in T-10 seconds.</em></p><p>Yangyang’s telepathy was a hidden tool, and he was hoping that SME didn’t know about it. He knew for sure that the others would be held captive in spaces that would limit their powers, but if he couldn’t reach Yangyang, the plan was sure to fail. </p><p>But sure enough, once ten seconds had passed, Ten’s super hearing picked up on an announcement being played over a loudspeaker. </p><p>“All hands to Hall A, Code Red. Subject 007 must be restrained and sedated immediately.”</p><p>Ten smirked as the stampede of footsteps faded into the distance and immediately got to work. His ability to manipulate technology was limited, but he was able to disable the cameras and then the lock on the door. He knew the others wouldn’t be so easy to retrieve, but he had to count his blessings. </p><p>He sprinted down the hall, ignoring the way his head spun from lack of nutrition. He was probably severely dehydrated, but he didn’t have any time to dwell on it as he rounded the corner, skidding to a stop when he ran into a lone security guard. Ten didn’t hesitate and smacked the guard’s laser blaster out of his hands before he could fire, then grabbed it and smashed the butt into his head, effectively knocking him unconscious. He raided the guard’s pockets and his fingers closed around a metal keycard. The front was embossed with <em>Project: Vision</em>, the exact experiment that had brought the seven of them here in the first place.</p><p>Ten pocketed the keycard and took the blaster with him, leaving the security guard on the floor. He raced up the stairs, grateful that he didn’t encounter anyone else. Whatever Yangyang was doing as a distraction, it was working better than he had hoped. </p><p>He found Kun first.</p><p>The room he was kept in was the size of a bathroom, and the walls were covered in enormous claw marks. Kun was sitting in a pile of broken glass, the majority of his shirt torn to shreds. He had dried blood clinging to his skin and more trickling from his lip, and he didn’t even look up when Ten used the keycard to open the door.</p><p>“Kun?” Ten said tentatively, and Kun leapt to his feet, his face twisted into a snarl before he realized who had entered the room. He shrank half a size, his teeth and claws disappearing as his features softened into a confused expression.</p><p>“Tennie?”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Ten lifted his hand to his mouth as Kun staggered forward, his limp prominent. “What did they do to you?”</p><p>Kun grimaced, though he still returned Ten’s hug. “They forced me to turn over and over until I lost control.” Ten’s heart broke, and he opened his mouth to express his rage and his grief, but Kun hushed him. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s find the others.” </p><p>“Do you know where they are?” </p><p>“I know where Yangyang is,” Kun replied, following Ten up to the next floor. “And he can help us find the rest of them.”</p><p>“Good,” Kun said, eyes darkening. “Because once we find them, we’re getting revenge. I have a theory that everyone is being kept somewhere that will negate their powers. So Hendery is probably in water to prevent his geo manipulation and Lucas is probably in a cage so he can’t fly.”</p><p>“Then Dejun would be somewhere hot, so he can’t use his ice powers.”</p><p>“The furnace, maybe. Don’t worry, we’ll find them.” Ten could already see that Kun was regaining his strength, his accelerated healing allowing the wounds on his face and body to close up. The room he was locked in must have been preventing it. </p><p>“I’m not worried,” Ten said, “I trust you.”</p><p>Kun looked amused despite the fact that they were risking their lives for this escape. “Trust in yourself, you’re stronger than I am. Hell hath no fury like a Tennie scorned.” </p><p>Ten smiled, and a ball of pure electricity crackled in his hand. He never liked violence, but he’d do anything to save his brothers. “SME is going to regret taking us alive.”</p><p>Whatever disturbance Yangyang created was gone now, as the hallway leading to his room was empty. Kun stopped in front of a solid white door and Ten disarmed the lock with the access card. The door swung open, revealing Yangyang’s body sprawled on the floor. The walls were covered in blood, the letter ‘V’ painted over and over again. Fear gripped at Ten’s heart, and he rushed to check for a pulse, but Yangyang sat up before he could reach him.</p><p>Pure relief nearly crippled him as he helped Yangyang to his feet.</p><p>“Hello,” Yangyang greeted him sleepily.</p><p>“Hello, little one,” Ten sighed, unable to stop himself from pulling Yangyang close. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes. They tried to sedate me,” Yangyang said through a yawn, “but their drugs don’t really work on me.” </p><p>“Can you help us find the others, Yangyang?” Ten was worried about whatever they had injected Yangyang with, and the blood on the walls, but he tried to keep it from showing.</p><p>“Yes. Hendery, Dejun below. Lucas, Sicheng above.” And with Yangyang on Kun’s back, they set off. </p><p>With Yangyang’s help, it was easy to find Hendery, submerged in a tank of water and chained to a pipe. Kun dove in and easily broke apart the chains with his claws. Hendery helped them find Dejun, using his geo manipulation to break the wall that led to the giant furnace. Ten was glad to see that both of them, though furious, were completely unharmed.</p><p>“We need to find Sicheng and Lucas,” Kun barked, and Hendery and Dejun immediately snapped to attention. They hurried through the halls, breaking out into a sprint when Yangyang said they were getting close to Sicheng. Ten couldn’t help but wonder why they hadn’t encountered any more guards, but he lost his train of thought when he rounded the corner and found Sicheng chained up and suspended from the ceiling. </p><p>“Oh god, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Sicheng said, writhing in his chains. “Get me the fuck out of here.” </p><p>It took Dejun, Hendery, and Kun combined to break half of the chains, but Sicheng’s super strength easily ripped through the other half, and he dropped to the ground so heavily that the tile cracked. There was still a manacle attached to one of his wrists, but he didn’t seem to care. </p><p>“Where’s Lucas?” Sicheng asked, and they all turned to the youngest.</p><p>Yangyang closed his eyes. “He’s higher, still.”</p><p>“On the roof?” Kun asked, and Yangyang shook his head.</p><p>Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he broke into a run down the opposite hall. “This way!”</p><p>They had no choice but to follow, tearing after him as he navigated a maze of hallways to a spiral staircase. They pounded up the stairs and burst into a tower just as an alarm started blaring throughout the whole building and the lights turned red.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kun spat.</p><p>“We’re out of time!” Ten cried. “Yangyang, where’s Lucas?”</p><p>“There.” Yangyang pointed up, and they all craned their heads to look at the ceiling. More specifically, the giant cage hanging from the top of the tower, right next to a skylight. </p><p>“Lucas!” Ten yelled as Hendery, Dejun and Kun worked on barricading the door to the tower with a broken pillar that they had ripped from the floor and ice that Dejun had made by pulling moisture from the air and Hendery’s still damp clothes.</p><p>“Ten?” The cage rattled. “Ten, is that you?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me! We’re all here. We’re getting the fuck out of this place.”</p><p>“Thank fuck!” Lucas yelled back. </p><p>Ten eyed the wall and realized it was perfect for climbing. The architectural style left for many footholds, so he immediately ran for the nearest wall and started his ascent. It didn’t take long for the others to follow. Kun broke the skylight and pulled himself out, then began helping the others. </p><p>Ten maneuvered himself until he was just above Lucas’s cage, then dropped down. His feet slipped and he slid off the top of the cage, nearly plummeting to his death before he could catch himself on the bars. Lucas screamed his name, but Ten managed to heave himself up and wedge his feet between the bars, reaching over the door of the cage and undoing the latch. He was lucky that it wasn’t locked, though it would have been impossible to undo from the inside.</p><p>Lucas burst through the door and grabbed Ten, his wings already extended and propelling them towards the skylight.</p><p>They were nearly there when the door to the tower finally burst open and a group of men poured in, immediately firing their blasters. Lucas twisted mid-air and jerked to the right, avoiding the fire as he accelerated toward the skylight, breaking through the remainder of the glass.</p><p>Ten could have cried at the sight of the sky after so long, but they weren’t free yet.</p><p>“Come on!” He heard Dejun yell, and when he looked down he could see the rest of them standing around a helicopter that was on the roof of Weishen. Lucas immediately swooped down, gently dropping Ten before landing himself. They scrambled into the helicopter with Kun in the pilot’s seat.</p><p>“We need to go <em>now</em>,” Ten shouted as the helicopter’s blades began to spin. He could see another group of SME’s men running towards them. </p><p>“Everyone hold on!” Kun warned just as the helicopter began taking off. Ten pulled Yangyang and Dejun to him, and Sicheng wrapped his arms around the three of them. Lucas was holding onto Hendery and the door handle, shouting when a laser shot flew right past the window. </p><p>Kun was somehow calm as he gripped the cyclic in one hand and the collective in the other. The helicopter was slowly lifting, but Ten was afraid it wasn’t fast enough. The entire frame rocked with a blast, but as Ten and Sicheng frantically inspected the cams and what little of the exterior they could see, they didn’t find any crippling damage. </p><p>“Can’t we go any faster?” Ten snapped.</p><p>“Not unless you want to die!” Kun snarked back, and despite everything, Ten smiled a little. No matter what happened to them, Kun was always Kun. He didn’t relax until they were well above the ground, the shape of the institute growing smaller and smaller.</p><p>“Huh,” Yangyang murmured, and Ten looked over to see him staring contemplatively at the screen showing the cameras’ view.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“The building, it’s shaped like a V.” </p><p>“Earlier, in the room that you were being kept in… you wrote the letter V all over the walls. Do you remember doing that?” Yangyang shook his head. “Were you having a vision?”</p><p>Yangyang hesitated, then nodded. “I saw fire. And I saw us… but I don’t really remember the rest. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Ten said immediately, petting at Yangyang’s hair. It was still a little sticky with blood, but he ignored it in favour of pulling Yangyang even closer, needing his warmth and weight to ground him. He was exhausted, but he knew there was no way he would sleep until he was sure they would be safe.</p><p>The others clearly didn’t feel the same, but he knew they had a much harder time than he did. He didn’t even want to know what kind of experiments or torture they had to endure.  He was lucky they assumed he was powerless. He found blankets in a storage unit of the helicopter next to the parachutes, and used them to cover up his brothers as best as he could without waking them up.</p><p>“Did you hear what Yangyang said?” Ten asked Kun as softly as possible. Yangyang snuffled in his sleep, curling closer into Ten’s chest.</p><p>Kun nodded, his expression grim. “It’s not over. Not yet, anyway.”</p><p>Ten sighed, slumping back in the seat. “I guess I should have known.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Kun said, “we’ll make it out. We always do.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks so much for reading! if you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>